


留白

by greenvalley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!Dean, 6000-7000字, M/M, Season 10!Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenvalley/pseuds/greenvalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>忙着拯救恶魔Dean的Sam无意间闯入天启开始的那个世界，因此他必须做出选择。</p>
            </blockquote>





	留白

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mt009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/gifts).



阳光照进来，躲过破碎的窗帘在sam眼睑上拼成成斑驳的影子。他感到口干舌燥，全身刺痛，嘴唇干裂得像好几个月没有喝过水。门外隐隐有人在说话，但他迷散的意识完全不能将那些词语拼凑起来。 Sam不知道他睡在什么上面，背部仿佛被千万根尖锐的刺插入，他猜是凹凸不平的石子，或者是一排锈迹斑斑的钢筋。  
不管是哪一种都不值得乐观，他记得自己上一秒还在地堡里，黑眼睛的Dean被他捆在座椅上，嘴里说着些狂傲的污言秽语，张大嘴巴朝他咆哮。而Sam咬紧牙关念着古老的咒语，他在地堡中没日没夜地找了半个月，唯一的记载模糊地传说那能将恶魔转化成人类，无论如何，Sam无法不去放手一搏。  
Sam睁开双眼，阳光照亮了漂浮在他身边细小的灰尘，又被他轻轻的呼吸吹散。四周是残破不堪的家具，断了腿的桌子和座椅被随意地扔在角落里。Sam发现自己睡在一张粘着灰土和陈腐血液的席梦思上，从席梦思内部伸出的铁丝正扎在他肋骨处的皮肤上，那块皮肤被戳得通红。Sam拔掉铁丝，伸手挡住来自窗外的光。  
他的床正对着窗户，窗边种了一株淡粉色的马蹄莲，香味追着房间里仿佛是老鼠腐烂的味道飘进Sam的鼻腔里。Sam扶着床垫站起身，老旧的席梦思在他手下发出诡异的呻吟，等到完全直起腰，他看到了那株马蹄莲身后的世界。  
不像他想象的那般是绿草如茵的林地，而是废墟，彻底的废墟。仿佛有人给本来浓墨重彩的世界涂上深沉的灰黑色，仿佛一夜之间生灵涂炭，万物枯死。浓重的铅灰色天空下倒塌的房屋如同一个个张着嘴巴的巨型怪物，从阴翳的云朵里照下的微光就如同圣光一般普照大地。Sam走近一些，远处孩子痛苦的嚎哭让他浑身颤抖，他曾经在幻象中看见Lucifer在他面前将牙牙学语的孩子扼死，扒出他小小的、沾着温热鲜血的肠子——  
“睡得还不错？出来享受一下末日的阳光吧。”  
Sam条件反射地去掏别在裤腰上的枪，但现在那里空空如也。他转过身，Dean靠在门上，正擦着枪管，低着头漫不经心地跟他说着话。  
“Dean？”Sam的喉咙发哑，他的嗓子干渴，每一个单词都让他用尽了全身的力气。于是他移动了脚步，向Dean靠近，却发现自己藏在鞋子里的小刀也被收走。  
Dean抬起头，阳光从他的背后照进来，跃在暗金色的头发里闪闪发亮。但Sam注意到他的哥哥的脸上被刻上了苍老的痕迹，从灵魂内部，恶意地向皮肤延生。那双本该漆黑的双眼此时正镶嵌在细细的眼纹边，绿得混浊不堪。  
“好眼力。”Dean轻哼了一声。  
“咒语奏效了？”Sam脱口而出，紧接着他察觉了自己的失言。Dean穿着一件黑色的冲锋衣，衣角微微皱起。他疲惫地垂着头，明显是几天没合过眼，而上次他见到Dean时，远比现在活力四射得多，恨不得生吞活剥了Sam。Sam也不相信Dean能挣脱锁链和咒语的舒服，施施然将他带到一个全然陌生的不毛之地。  
Dean没有理睬他，弯着腰走出了房间。他走得飞快，步伐沉稳而矫健。而Sam一出门就被强烈的腐臭熏得差点晕过去，Dean在他前头踩着死人的尸骨，踏着被蠕虫啃咬的烂肉一直向前走，背挺得笔直，就像是对这些令人作呕的早就习以为常。他把擦好的枪管放在一辆深蓝色的大卡车上，朝车里的人打了招呼。  
Sam拉住Dean，自从他醒来以后Dean的态度几乎是视而不见，“这里是什么地方？”  
“人间地狱。”Dean瞪着他，现在Sam彻底看清了他的脸。Dean瘦了很多，颧骨下凹，眼睛下的黑眼圈深得吓人，“一个月前开始天启，现在就变成了这样。”  
Sam不可置信得睁大眼睛，“我以为我们已经阻止了天启。”  
Dean讥讽地笑起来，“是你，不是我们，Sam，你现在不在你原来的那个世界。我们三天前在营地外发现你，天知道你是从哪里掉出来的。”  
Sam感到腹中发冷，他不知道这是那些翅膀掉毛的天使布置的又一个试炼，还是自己找到的咒语出了什么差错。掉进一个平行世界，这真的不是什么好主意，尤其是在天启那件事结束之后。另Sam更焦躁不安的是，Dean现在还在地堡，他已经三天没人照顾了。  
“我得去找一个回去的办法。”Sam松开Dean的胳膊。  
“我已经在帮你找了。”Dean给新枪装上子弹，“毕竟失去弟弟不好受。”  
Dean装子弹的手微微颤抖，他的脸颊紧绷，声音低哑。他生气或者伤心时会将声音压到最低。Sam知道Dean是他们两个中间最了解其中感受的人，但他肯定Dean不是在说那些不足一提的离开——Dean总是会原谅他，总是会。但刚刚Dean提起“弟弟”这个词是就像他已经对此抛弃了所有的感情，像孤注一掷的人像大海吟唱他失去一切的绝望。  
Sam不禁放柔了声音，轻轻地问，“这个世界的我……Sam怎么了？”  
Dean没有说话，直到他整整装完一箱手枪的弹夹，才平静地回答：“他死了。”  
Sam闭上了嘴巴，他看着Dean把手枪和炸弹往车上搬，留下一把，熟练地拉动保险栓，子弹飞向空中惊动了无辜的鸟。他在一声震耳欲聋的枪声中震惊得无以复加。  
他早该猜到，从他醒来的那一刻起就该疑惑为什么Dean身边没有他弟弟的陪伴。他挂了满脸的青黑胡渣和黑眼圈都在为他反常的举动做着合理而完美的诠释。而他自私地想赶回那个世界，没有把Dean拒人于千里之外的态度放在心上。  
无端的痛恨蔓延在他的心里，Sam的鼻腔里充满了血腥味，粘稠的血流动在心脏里。他责怪起这个离开Dean的Sam，接着又嘲笑起自己，即将要离开的人没有权利指责。  
但他怎么能忍受？  
“你去哪？”Sam斟酌着问。  
“杀路西法。”Dean无所谓地回答他，像在说一个笑话，他把枪油抹在那件黑色的冲锋衣上，又把衣角压平整。  
Sam皱起眉，“你不能一个人去。”  
Dean哈哈大笑起来，冰绿色的眼睛里却没有一点笑意，他笑得肩膀发抖，“Sam，我现在可不是一个人了，我有整个军队在下面待命。”  
“你是说，他们都听你的？”  
Dean点点头，露出高中时他带着一群染着五颜六色头发的叛逆男孩打架时的表情，骄傲又癫狂。  
Sam注视着Dean，他为Dean感到全身冰冷，“你真的要去杀路西法？”  
Dean坐上那辆大卡车，他甚至不再摸方向盘了。坐在他身旁的司机朝Dean敬了一个恭敬的礼，Dean接过他递来的雪茄——Dean从来不抽烟，Sam想，他也许只是为了压力。司机发动了引擎，Dean点燃了雪茄，他抽烟的姿势让Sam感到陌生。而Dean从车窗里向他投去的冷漠眼神也是如此。  
烟把他熏得像假的一般。  
“现在还不到时候。”Sam听见Dean说。

 

**

Dean的手下给Sam抱来了干净的棉被，Sam把它们垫在席梦思上，好让那根烦人的铁丝不再戳着他的皮肤。  
Sam坐在房间里，试图从窗户爬出去，寻找回去的线索。但Dean对他的了解显然非常充分，他安排了几个端着冲锋枪的士兵站在门边和窗边。Sam第三次被拦下来时他干脆放弃了这个想法。  
坐在床上直到天色暗沉，听着窗外的单调枪声让他有些昏昏欲睡。Sam感到与Dean隔得这么远，他们甚至不在一个世界。而Sam把他绑在空旷的地堡里，他没有水源也没有食物，如果他突然变回人类，Sam不敢想象Dean会不会因为这个饿死在那里。  
而这个Dean，勇敢无畏的首领，让Sam满心的忧愁。在他与Dean寥寥几句对话中，他无意间就在自己和Sam之间竖立起巨大的保护罩，将他自己保护得严严实实，让Sam无法窥探一点他的内心。  
Sam更像是掉进了一片迷雾茫茫的世界，他在断断续续的思考中又睡着了。醒来时窗外已经全黑，他揉揉酸痛的肌肉，摸索着灯的开关按压了几下，灯泡没有亮。Sam苦笑了一下，供电局的那群人当然不会在天启时依然坚守岗位。  
他继续躺到床上。窗台上那株早些时候还生机勃勃的马蹄莲枯死了，泛黄的粉色孤零零地落在窗台上，香味却留在房里，如同将死之人用尽全力在世上留下他最后一丝呼吸。  
房间的门被推开，露出一点黯淡苍白的月光，Sam听到Dean放下他白天擦的那把枪，浓重的血腥味在房间里弥漫开来。Sam准备起身去询问他有没有回去的线索，但很快他放弃了这种想法，这个世界的Dean够糟糕了，刚刚失去自己的弟弟，而一个不知从什么地方来的他却要让Dean忍受自己迫不及待想要离开的想法，这对Dean来说并不公平。  
Dean在他的床上坐下，Sam闭上眼睛，他能感受到来自Dean长久而专注的注视。  
Dean在黑暗里轻轻叹了口气，他换了个姿势，在Sam身旁睡下，双腿蜷曲着顶到Sam的膝盖。这是Dean小时候常用的睡觉姿势，自从他成年后Sam再也没看过他这样睡过。当他还在可以带着Sam一起睡觉的年纪，他们膝盖碰着膝盖，这样Sam一旦有什么危险，Dean立马就可以发现。  
Sam为此感到心痛，Dean还在试图保护他，即使他的亲生弟弟已经死去。  
Dean的呼吸喷洒在Sam的脖子上，他们鼻子顶着鼻子，靠得很近。Sam已经不记得上次他和Dean靠得这么近是什么时候了。他闭着双眼，却能感到Dean一直紧紧盯着自己，然后那双吓人的视线移开了。Sam的脖子感到湿润和温暖，Dean的嘴唇贴在他的脖子上，对着那一小块皮肤吮吸舔舐，他的牙齿在Sam的皮肤上轻轻刮擦，与他慢慢厮磨。  
Sam猛得从床上坐起来，心脏不知为何跳得飞快，他捂住被Dean舔过的地方，质问道：“你在干什么？”  
Dean侧卧着，撑起一只手支起头，眼睛和白天的黯淡无光不同，在月光下发亮，让Sam想起追捕猎物的狼，他舔了舔嘴唇，声音嘶哑，“我知道你想要什么。”  
“我想要的是从这个地方回去。”Sam刚说出口就后悔地闭上了嘴巴。  
Dean眼中闪过一丝不易察觉的失落，“我查到帮你回家的咒语了，”他重新用那种几乎病态的眼神看着Sam，好像Sam就是他所狂热的对象，像是他突然从冲出了迷雾，在潮湿的森林里找到此生挚爱，“但你走之前我想给你点别的东西。”  
“Dean，”Sam咽了一口口水，“我并不需要你给我任何东西，好吗？你只要照顾好自己，我离开你，是因为那个世界的你也需要我。”  
“我知道你想要，”Dean倔强地看着他，“从斯坦福那时候我就知道你想要，但我一直刺激你，骗你说我什么都不知道，你就是因为这个才同意做路西法那个婊子的皮囊，对不对？”  
“他说了Yes。”Sam感到喉咙发紧。  
“他说了， 他就那样走了再没回来。有天醒来我就成了这个狗屁军团的长官，带着一群妻离子散的士兵上前线对抗那些黑眼睛的东西。”Dean本该生气，本该大叫，但是他没有，他静静地说着这些就像承受悲剧的是是别人一样。  
“我能给你这些，给你一切想要的，你能在这里操我。但是等你回去以后，别离开他。”Dean的手抱住Sam的腰，把冰冷的嘴唇贴在他的上。  
Sam的心跳得更厉害，他的兄弟像蛇一样缠绕着他，让他的血液和骨肉冰冻。  
“你想要什么我都可以给你。”Dean在他唇边说。  
“我不会离开他。那就是你，Dean，你把自己当成什么？”Sam的胸腔被怒意和失望覆盖，他不该朝Dean发火，他为这个这个世界Sam的离开感到遗憾，为Dean必须承受一切不属于他的痛苦感到心痛，但他不能眼睁睁看着Dean这样糟践自己，“你不是他的婊子！他的离开是他自己的选择，这不是你的错，永远不会是。”  
Dean长久地凝视着Sam，然后低垂微微泛红的眼皮，向前在Sam的嘴唇上印下一个如蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
Sam抚摸着自己的嘴巴，他觉得天旋地转，“这是挽留？”  
Dean摇摇头，然后拉了拉滑下床的被，将头靠在枕头上，紧闭双唇，眼睛紧紧盯着窗外阴翳的树。  
Sam被彻底打断睡意，他躺回床上，Dean从身后抱住他，将他的胸膛紧紧贴在Sam的背部上。他的呼吸时轻时重，一整天的外出让他精疲力尽，肌肉酸疼，但他就这样抱着Sam，整晚都没有松手，仿佛他一不留神，Sam就会从身旁消失。  
“我不会离开他。”Sam对着黑暗说。  
Dean没有回答。

 

**

Sam在半梦半醒间度过了整晚，期间也许做了几个关于Dean的梦，但这些在他醒来之后都被抛到脑后。  
窗台上的马蹄莲被换成了仙人掌，正茁壮地开着一朵黄色的小花。Sam的身侧空了，他打开门，Dean在跟一个戴着眼睛的男人商讨些什么，他们在图纸上写写画画，接着Sam反应过来他们是在商讨进攻战略。可笑的是，在他们还在一起猎魔时，这种文书和思考上的工作往往由Sam一个人完成。  
营地里的每个人都对Dean很尊敬，Sam仅仅观察了几分钟，就有无数路过Dean的人对他敬礼。他像个真正的长官一样对那些难民们微笑示意，再将注意力放到接下来的战争中。  
现在的Dean孤身一人，Sam甚至没有看到他的车。当他一个人承担起正拯救世界的重任时他是怎么想的？而Sam从那个世界来到这里，没有想要过问他现在过得如何，只是一心想着回去，也许他错得离谱。  
Sam箭步朝Dean走过去，Dean抬头看到他时皱了皱眉，挥手遣开了身边的士兵。  
“你出来干什么？”  
“我想，也许我能晚一点回去，”他看到Dean脸上的疑惑更甚，“我也许能帮你，你知道，查查资料什么的，或者是上前线。”  
Dean像看神经病一样看着他，他放下手中的图纸，在路边的一块树桩上坐下来，“咒语和材料我已经准备好了，你今天就能回去。”  
“哦。”Sam闭上了嘴巴。  
“你之前恨不得飞出去，是什么让你突然舍得在这个鬼地方多待上一秒了？”Dean挑了挑嘴巴，点上一根自制的卷烟。  
“其实那个世界的你压根不想我回去，但是你需要我。”Dean吐出的烟飘进他的嘴巴，Sam狠狠吸了一口，味道还不赖。  
“Sam，有时候你的确傻得跟一个小姑娘一样，”Dean又吸了一口，“他绝对想要你回去。并且我也不需要你。”  
Sam直勾勾盯着他，“你想吗？”  
Dean突然被烟呛了一口，他站起来咳嗽直到眼睛通红，他打破了之前融洽的气氛，转头愤怒地看着Sam，“Sammy，我不知道你在想什么，你不属于这里，我没有权利把你留在这里，哪怕你是死了我都会把你送回去，”他疲惫地闭上眼睛，“如果你是想留下来安慰你‘受伤’的的老哥的话，你得明白，有时候你必须做个选择。”  
营地里的人忙忙碌碌，Dean把一切规划得井井有条。少女在架起的炊烟旁亲吻她年轻的丈夫，士兵们正把枪械装上卡车，Sam把手搭在Dean的肩膀上，那通常是他们表达友好的方式。但Dean的肩膀紧绷，他低着头踩地上的烟，看起来一触即发。  
“你得来送我。”Sam道。  
“是的，是的，bitch。”  
Sam用力咽下他想说的话，用力得几乎让他的胃酸涌上喉咙。远处一声长而尖锐的哨声划破天空，Sam转身走回了小屋，他没有看Dean，却知道那双紧紧跟着自己，他仿佛能看见目光中藏着熟悉的悸动。  
但他无法回应。

 

**

月亮爬上屋顶的时候Dean带着材料回来了，他把东西重重摔在桌上，气喘吁吁地倒在床上。  
他的衬衫底部正晕染着鲜红的血，Sam连忙跑到他身边，用手按压住他的腹部，“你在哪受的伤？”  
Dean拍开Sam的手，对他翻了个白眼，“不是我的血。”他看着Sam奇怪的眼神，补充道，“也不是人类的血，不知道是狼狗还是猎犬——当时太乱了，我没看清。”他把东西丢到Sam的怀里，嘴唇苍白。  
“你为了我——？”Sam问道。  
“不然还能是谁。”Dean艰难的起身，看起来他累坏了，但他把那堆稀奇古怪的东西倒进器皿，毫不犹豫地割破了自己的手指，滴进狼骨和犀牛角的混合物里。  
“站过来。”Dean说。  
Sam听话地上前几步，站到Dean的正对面。Dean的那只割破的手指还在淅淅沥沥向外低着血，他把手移开，避免滴到Sam的身上。接着用另一只手固定住Sam的后脑勺，将嘴唇覆盖在他的唇上。  
有股清淡的烟草味让Sam眩晕，他任由Dean舔开自己的嘴唇，轻柔的舌头像一只温柔的手在他身上抚摸。巨大的轰鸣声盖住了他的呼吸，那是Sam的心跳，和Dean的重叠在一起，在漫长的磨合中重新找回了联系。  
Dean放开他，眼睛在蜡烛火焰的照耀下透亮无比，橘红的感情几乎要从那双眼睛里蹦出来。  
“这也是仪式的一部分？”Sam问。  
Dean把手指放在嘴唇里吮吸，血腥的气味很快在口腔里弥漫开，“只是我的个人心愿。”  
“Dean，我爱你，你要知道，我必须回去。那边的你可能希望我死在这里，但是他是我的责任，就和你是我的责任一样。”  
“我可不是你的责任。”Dean古怪地笑起来。  
“我是Sam，你明白吗？我得回去照顾你，那边的你比现在暴躁多了，我必须把他锁住他才能好好待在我身边。”  
“那我真是不知好歹。”  
“挺混蛋的，是吧？”Sam附和着Dean笑起来，Dean则看着他脸颊边的两个酒窝开始愣神，“如果你遇到那家伙，记得把他铐起来。”  
“我当然了解我自己。”  
Dean在器皿边画上符号，那本沉淀着年轮的咒语书就在他的手边，他摸到书皮，语气变得烦躁不堪，“我念咒语的时候你站在这旁边。”  
“没有了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我是说，我们好歹相处了几天，你没有别的什么话想要对我说？”Sam顿了顿，“或者是对那边的你说。”  
Dean挑起眉毛，“告诉那个我，你的直觉没错，Sam就是个刻薄的小婊子，照顾他能累死几条狗。”  
Sam被自己呛到，“好的。”他站在桌子旁边，Dean低沉有力的声音在他身边响起，他念拉丁语的发音比以前标准了许多，而且Sam知道以前他有多讨厌练习这个。  
刺眼的光在他眼前亮起，Sam在一篇模糊中看到眼前的Dean放下咒语书，在他面前蹲下。他和Dean被笼罩在一团亮白色的光线里，巨大而嘈杂的杂音似乎要杀了Sam的耳朵。  
他看见Dean朝他伸出手，而Sam觉得自己的身体在渐渐消失，一股巨大的压力强迫他从这个世界里退出。Dean的嘴唇动了动，而Sam现在却看见了那双绿眼睛，不再混浊和悲伤，在光线里点缀成了唯一的色彩。  
天知道他有多想念这双眼睛  
他朝Dean挥挥手，眼前的景象越来越模糊，Dean的脸最终也被融在了一堆杂乱无章的光谱中。他的身影在一堆破碎的拉丁咒语中透明得像一场梦，被孤身一人留在那个战火硝烟的天启末日里。  
Sam重重跌回地上，他闻到了地堡中发霉的潮湿水汽，像水草一般生长缠绕住他的脖子。他跪坐在冰冷的瓷砖上，痛入骨髓，有个声音似乎要在他的脑中破土而出。  
他在那片炫目的光中看见Dean说，  
留下来，Sammy。


End file.
